marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Tower
the Stark Tower originally opened to the public after four years in construction. Despite Stark's vision of the pinnacle of modern architecture no potential tenant wanted to hire office space within the gleaming edifice due to Stark's tenure as Iron Man and his association with the Avengers. People feared that the building would be destroyed by an alien attack; as evidenced by the many times that the Fantastic Four's headquarters was destroyed. So deciding that it be used for something he donated the top three floors to the new Avengers team. Shortly after, the Sentry's Watchtower appeared atop the tower, making the building a striking landmark for all to see. ]] The Tower is comprised of some of the most advanced technology in the world and is built with nigh-indestructible materials. Every wall, both interior and exterior, is made of Vibranium reinforced concrete. The windows are virtually indestructible, though Spider-Man did throw Wolverine through one, and some have been shot out with firearms. It is believed that Stark has gotten his money back from the company that made the glass. The top three floors were originally designed as Stark's home, however, they were later turned into a headquarters and home equipped with state of the art high technology for all of their day to day activities. Aside from these the Tower has technical labs, medical labs, an armory, state-of-the-art gym, Iron Man's 'Hall of Armor', and a Hanger bay which houses the Avengers' Quinjets. In the wake of the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Stark Tower acted as the main base of operations for the government task force led by Iron Man and charged with enforcing the Act. At this time the Avengers broke apart, leaving Tony Stark to form the Mighty Avengers who continued to occupy the Main Tower's higher levels. The building also had a squad of Cape-Killers stationed as guards, their call sign was Force Unit 9. During the events of World War Hulk, a violent battle between The Hulk and Iron Man caused the destruction and collapse of Stark Tower. The tower was later rebuilt by Stark under his S.H.I.E.L.D. organization, making it S.H.I.E.L.D. property. After Norman Osborn took over S.H.I.E.L.D. and renamed it H.A.M.M.E.R. he took ownership of the Tower. The tower was recently returned to Tony Stark by Steve Rogers who has replaced Osborn as the world's "top cop". During the attack of the Serpent, Red Hulk battled one of Serpent's Worthy, Angrir, during the fight, Angrir destroyed the Stark Tower again. In the aftermath of the later battle against the Serpent, Stark proposed himself to rebuild the Tower. A few months later, the third version of the Tower was opened, to once more be the Avengers' headquarters, as well as to house part of Stark Resilient's laboratories and facilities. When the Avengers shifted under S.H.I.E.L.D. authority, the organization once again took over the Stark Tower, and made it their Golgotha station. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In the Ultimate Universe, the Stark Tower is the residency of Tony Stark, and Thor and Jane Foster. Earth-81211 The Stark Tower was put down by the invading sentinels from the Ghost boxes or by the confused nuclear exchange between the north countries during the first steps of the invasion. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) ]] In this universe, the tower is where the main HQ of Stark Industries are located. Inside it, lies an enormous Arc Reactor which powers the whole building. Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Earth-904913) ]] In , the tower was very hi-Tech and included a security room, a power generator room, and many security robots. It was also equipped with lots of offices. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In this reality, Stark Tower is a high rise building towering over Manhattan located in 200 Park Avenue. Tony Stark maintains a New York residence there with Pepper Potts, and the top ten floors are reportedly taken up with many technological research and development. The entire building is powered by an arc reactor and its electronic systems are maintained by J.A.R.V.I.S.. The tower became the focal point of a battle when Loki and Erik Selvig set up a portal generator on the roof and opened a dimensional rift to an army of Chitauri warriors waiting on the other side. Heavy fighting caused extensive damage to the upper floors during the attack leaving the only letter to remain from the Stark logo being the "A", as a deliberate nod to the signature "A" from the Avengers title. Three years later, the tower retained only the "A" in its façade, being nicknamed "Avengers Tower". Stark developed at the building an Iron Legion of security robots. After rescuing Loki's Scepter from Hydra, Tony researched on the Scepter and decided to use its power to finish a stalled artificial intelligence program called Ultron. Ultron wound up becoming evil upon inception, shutting down J.A.R.V.I.S. and taking over the Iron Legion bots to attack the Avengers. Stark would later use Stark Tower's facilities to reprogram an artificial lifeform built by Ultron, Vision. Avengers: Electric Rain (Earth-TRN515) In this reality, the Stark Tower is known as the Avengers Tower. It is a high rise building located in Manhattan that serves as the base of operations for the Avengers of this dimension and as a location that contains this dimension's Iron Man's suits. Visibly it appears very similar to the Stark Tower of Earth-199999 Spider-Island (Earth-19919) After Spider-Queen took over Manhattan, she moved into Avenges Tower and renamed it The Queen's Castle. This was where Agent Venom's Resistance freed Manhattan, resulting with the death of Soria, Thompson, and the Venom Symbiote. Visibly it appears very similar to the Stark Tower of Earth-616 Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) After joining Avengers Academy, Iron Man built a second version of Stark Tower on school grounds. Visibly, the second town appears very similar to the Stark Tower of Earth-199999. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Tony Stark | Notes = | Trivia = In some comic issues which take place in Earth-616, such as ''A + X'' #2 and ''Punisher: War Zone'' #4, the Stark Tower is mistakenly drawn as its Earth-199999 version. * The Stark Tower is about 10 blocks from the Baxter Building. * The appearance of the Stark Tower which debuted in ''Avengers Assemble'' #1 was designed by John Romita Jr..Tom Brevoort - Tumblr * In the cinematic universe, the tower is located where MetLife Building is on real life. | Links = * Avengers Mansion * [http://www.marvel.com/videos/Stark_Tower_3-D_model 3D Image of Avengers Tower] }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Bases Category:Avengers Bases Category:Bases Category:Stark Industries Bases Category:Earth-199999